The Rhesus Monkey and Rodent Resource Core Component (Animal Core) will perform an essential role in supporting and coordinating the efficient and effective use of animals by research projects of this Alcohol Research Center (ARC). The purpose of this animal core component will be to provide high quality care, treatment and monitoring of rhesus monkeys, rats and mice enrolled in studies conducted by the Alcohol Research Center. It is envisioned that the Animal Core will enhance experimental productivity by achieving two Specific Aims. 1) To perform all aspects of care, treatment and monitoring of rhesus monkeys that will be used to study the longitudinal impact of alcohol consumption on progression, host defense and pathophysiology of simian immunodeficiency virus infection. 2) To support research projects that use rodents, both mice and rats, by administering alcohol containing and control diets, monitoring animal well being while on these diets, and performing surgical procedures. The Animal Core will serve the animal research needs of investigators that have a Research Component or Pilot Project in the ARC. In addition this core will become a resource for thematically related projects not monetarily supported by the ARC. In particular this Animal Core will serve and train the investigators and personnel of these thematically related alcohol research initiatives that are funded by NIAAA or are seeking support through the collection of preliminary data. By providing these services the Animal Core will be able to substantially lower the expense of the propose research both in time and money, by reducing experimental variability and redundancy, and coordinating the efficient use of animals. The expertise present in this core facility will ensure the highest standards of animal welfare.